


The 4 times Paul and John did drugs together and the 1 time they didn't

by 1dasfudge



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: But also, Drugs, M/M, Psychotropic Drugs, References to Drugs, Sadness, cuteness, dont do drugs kids, eventually, giggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dasfudge/pseuds/1dasfudge
Summary: John smiled. “If I’m gonna do drugs, I won’t do it unless you do.”Paul smiled back. “Sounds like a plan.”
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Stimulants

**Author's Note:**

> Yo happy 2021! We made it out y'all! Before you even read please take note that I'm writing this as a person who have only done 2 types of drugs in her life lol. If anything wrong with how they take the drugs let me know. Don't do drugs...unless you want to but that's up to you. xx:)

Long nights of performing, shouting lyrics to a drunk crowd, and running around on stage can get tiring real quick. But it's Hamburg, nightlife never sleeps. It would always be around midnight, where the energy will be at its peak, that's when they’d be exhausted. On a quick break Paul, John, George, and Pete met up at the bar, to complain or take a quick nap. Instead they met a man in a brown trenchcoat. Textbook shady person. Nonetheless they still spoke to him. He made good conversation, he also noticed how tired they were.

“Tired yes?”

Paul rested his eyes as he leaned on the bar table. “Yes. Very.”

“You must need something to perk up, no?”

“We’ll take anything.” George shrugged.

They watched as he searched from something in his pockets. He pulled out four grey cylinder packets. All of a sudden the four got nervous. “These are pills that can help.”

“What, like uppers?” John grabbed one packet.

“Ja.”

“I always heard of these things…” John trailed off and looked at the three, then at George. “You did say you’d try anything.”

George scratched his head. “Yeah but drugs are a whole different thing! I was talking about coffee or something-”

“How much are they?” John asked.

“For you? Free.”

“What?” Pete laughed in disbelief. “That easy?” 

The man nodded with a smile on his face. “You make good music, I want you to play all night.”

John looked at the packet in his hand, really contemplating. Paul looked on, to his knowledge he has never seen John do drugs, he himself didn’t do drugs either. His father warned him about drugs since he was a little boy. He’s not in Liverpool anymore though, he’s far from there. In a boost of confidence he took a packet from the man's hand. John looked at Paul with a shocked but amused look on his face.

“I’ll do it if you do it.” Paul smiled.

Without another word the two took one pill together and washed it down with their beers and George and Pete looked on.

“Fuck it.” George muttered and grabbed a packet of his own. Pete did the same.

Once back on stage, Paul really didn't think the pill was doing anything. An hour in he thought it was a hoax but then Pete started to pick up the beat. Paul still didn’t think anything of it as drummers always speed up, but he noticed that George’s usual slumped posture was upright and alert. He looked over at John and he was looking back at Paul. He was smiling like a maniac, playing his rhythm guitar faster. Then like a switch Paul finally picked up the pace. 

Once the set was over they have never felt more alive, they didn’t even want to stop. The man from the bar was still there, Paul reckoned he was on the pills the whole time. Though no one asked for it, they did an encore and then it was morning. Walking back to their small rooms, John stopped Paul.

“You were mighty confident last night.”

“We all were.”

“No I mean before the pill even kicked in. You just took it out of that man’s hands. That could've been anything…”

Paul knew what John was talking about, it was incredibly out of character for him. But Paul didn’t care. This is the new him. Just do, don’t think. “Yeah?”

“What happened to the old Paul that would listen to his daddy?”

“Oh he’s gone. You're only in Hamburg once amiright?”

“Mm.” John smiled. “If I’m gonna do drugs, I won’t do it unless you do.”

Paul smiled back. “Sounds like a plan.”


	2. Cannabis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun to write! Hope you have a giggle. xx:)

The Hamburg days were long behind them as they sped past success. They have met everyone and anyone, nothing phases them anymore. It was weird that Brian didn’t say who they were meeting and they rose from the elevator. The four piled into the hotel room looking for the person to meet, and there he was. The man, the myth, the legend, Bob Dylan. His curly brown hair stood tall and he hid behind black sunglasses. He sat on a sofa with his legs crossed and looked up at the band.

“Ah, there they are.” He simply said. He stood up and removed his sunglasses. “Nice to meet you.” He extended his hand to shake and waited. George jumped at the opportunity and shook his hand first, then John, then Paul, then Ringo. Awkward first impressions aside, they finally got into talking, mainly about music.

“So, how’d you write Mr. Tambourine Man?” George asked.

“How’d I write it?”

“... _ Driven deep beneath the waves, let me forget about today until tomorrow _ . Bob, your mind-”

“I just wrote it, George.” Bob said with a shy smile. He turned to Brian. “Got any wine?”

Brian shifted in his seat. “I’m afraid we only have champagne.”

“Aw man, I want to be loose.”

“You brought an alternative Bobby, remember?” His assistant said.

Bob smiled and searched for his bag. Everyone watched as Bob reached into his bag to get out rolling papers and something green. He had the rectangular paper in one hand and sprinkled the plant into the paper. He packed it then licked the ends to seal it. He then took his lighter and lit the end, he took a puff and sat back. He noticed that they were still staring at the joint.

“What? Did I roll it too loose?”

They didn’t know how to respond.

“Is that marijuana?” Paul finally asked.

“...Yes? Surely you smoked it before?”

Brian cleared his throat. “We never smoked marijuana before.”

“What?” Bob was in disbelief. “That song of yours…  _ And when I touch you I get high, I get high, I get high _ ?”

John stuttered in embarrassment. “T-those aren't the words. It's actually,  _ I can’t hide, I can’t hide, I can’t hide… _ ”

Bob cackled into his hand. “That’s hilarious… Wanna try it then? You smoke it like a regular cigarette, nothing special.” Bob reached across to where he was sitting to give the joint to John. Then John automatically gave it to Ringo.

“Go ahead, royal taster.”

Ringo nervously looked at it. “You know what they say, drummers always go first.” All eyes were on Ringo as he took a long drag and blew the smoke up. He took more and more puffs with a grin on his face. He already smoked half of the joint by now.

“You were supposed to pass it around but It’s okay, I’ll roll more.”

George got up to sit next to Bob. “Me next.”

John whispered to Paul. “You seeing this?”

“I’m seeing all of it.”

“Are you nervous?”

“Nope.” He smiled. “You know our deal, I’ll do it if you do it.”

By then everybody had a joint of their own, slumped back, glazed eyes, and giggling at everything. George sat close to Bob, Ringo was now sprawled out on the couch, Brian was laying on the floor, and Paul and John were in their own little corner.

“I’m so high I’m up on the ceiling!” Brian giggled.

“I’m hungry!” George looked over at Bob as he was eating crackers. “Are you sharing that?” Without another word Bob handed the bag of crackers to George.

Though music was playing, Ringo’s snores couldn’t be ignored as it echoed off the walls of the hotel room.

“Riddle me this Lennon, the universe is expanding-” John was already in a fit of laughter, he already isn’t taking the question seriously. Paul playfully hit his arm. “Listen! It’s expanding right? But what is it expanding into? Like is it going to stop one day or what?”

“I’m sure scientists are working on a theory. Stop smiling your face will be stuck like that!”

“I can’t help it!” Paul laughed even more.

“Shhh…” John leaded in and cupped Paul’s face with his hands. Paul’s wide grin faded to a smirk. They met like this before, a long time ago. Paul closed his eyes.

“Your cheeks are hot.” John blurted out.

Paul snickered. “It’s because I’m blushing you idiot.”


	3. LSD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone! Life just gets busy, I finally have time though. And the whole "lsd in the coffee incident" dosn't happen in this story. So here's a new chapter! xx:)

It was weird, this never happens… A dry session? Nothing, literally nothing came to mind. It was sad because ever since John and Paul met they always had something to write about, whether it be catchy or throw away songs. They tried writing about their significant others but they were both in a rough spot with both ladies. They tried going outdoors, but there was barely anyone interesting to write about. They suggested weed but to be perfectly honest, they were tired of it. Paul slumped on a recliner and John just layed on the floor.

“Never in my life did I ever have writers block this bad.” Paul groaned.

“Amen son.”

“There needs to be  _ something _ to make us  _ feel _ something… You know what I mean?” John, with his eyes still closed, raised an eyebrow. “I mean like something that can unlock something creative in our heads. We never had a dry session and I don't want it to continue any longer.”

John tsked and sat up. “I think- I  _ think _ I may have one last option. You gotta be one hundred percent for it though.”

“I’ll do anything.”

“Okay…” John warned. He got up to get his bag and rummaged through it. He returned with something in his hands. He opened his hand to reveal four paper squares, they all had hearts on it.

Paul was puzzled. “...Stickers?”

“Nope, LSD.”

“Is that the stuff George tried? The stuff that made him think a building was on fire when it was really just bright lights?”

“Yep.”

“Why would I-”

“Listen! I know it sounds a little scary but I hear it's amazing! George said he felt so good, like relaxed. But everybody's experience was different.”

“So you never tried it?”

“No, never.” John ripped two squares apart and handed one to Paul. “We have a deal.”

“I’ll do it if you do it… but how do you do it?”

John giggled. “I think you just eat it.”

At the same time they ingested the drug and waited… and waited. Time passed and they were both on the couch, pencil and paper on their laps waiting to be used.

“I’ve been feeling a bit nostalgic lately.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, there was this place, you know the place- Strawberry Fields.”

“Yeah what about it?”

“I was just dreaming about it like, little old me running with my chubby legs to the gates, my mother was there.” Something bittersweet flashed across his face. It made Paul feel sad.

“Oh…”

“It wasn’t sad or anything, it was nice. A nice dream.” John managed to smile but Paul knew the full truth.

“How long has it been?”

John squinted at the clock. “30 minutes, maybe more. Feel anything?”

“Nothing too drastic. You sure we took it right?”

“I’m sure.”

“Hey, you know we should do another film.”

“ _ Another one? _ ” John wined.

“Hear me out! A movie about what happens in one of those tour buses. But randomness ensues, unexplainable randomness.”

Paul looked up to see John having a ridiculous grin on his face. “Was your eyes always this shiny?”

And then they were deep in it. It’s like they were transported to a different world. Almost instantly all the effects rolled it. They saw colors, shapes, it was hard to differentiate what was real or fake. They loved every second. They moved again, this time John was on the recliner and Paul sat on the coffee table. They sat across from each other. 

In Paul’s mind John looked like he was a King sitting on his throne. He had this golden halo above his head. It was beautiful.

In John’s mind Paul had the biggest widest wings behind him. His ordinary clothes turned all white, and his eyes were brighter than the sun.

Paul grinned. “I’m so happy!”

John grinned wider. “I’m happy you’re here with me!”

They talked aimlessly about anything and everything. It wasn’t long till they shared the recliner, looking at Martha looking at them.

Paul whispered. “You think she knows she’s floating?”

“I don’t think she knows.” John rested his head on Paul’s shoulder. There was something in between the two that needed to escape. It was tingly, it was stingy. It was located where their hearts are.

“This is probably the closest I’ve ever been with you.” Paul said.

“We had our moments.”

“Yeah but this takes the cake, there’s no turning back, we’re gonna be together forever.”

John moved his head to look at his dear friend. “Forever-ever?”

Paul smiled. “Forever-ever.”

They didn’t even need to think about it. It just happened. A burst to love was expressed, not caring about the floating dog or the glowing eyes. A king and an angel that fell from heaven, kissed all the pain, all the anxious thoughts away and melted into each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?


End file.
